Parasitica
Parasitica is the 23rd episode of the series. It was scheduled on June 29, 2013 but will be replaced with The Alien Agenda. For UK, it is scheduled to air on June 15, 2013, but instead, Pulverizer Returns was aired. Officially, it aired on June 22, 2013 in UK. Plot Michelangelo must fight his brothers when they fall under the control of a parasitic wasp. ---- The episode starts with the turtles riding in the Shellraiser. While Leo was driving, Raph was in charge of the weapons and Donnie was trying to search for the Kraang's secret hideout, Mikey spun around with the chair and sighed, complaining that it was once again Kraang scavenging night. Then, he decided to annoy Raph. He tried to convince him to go to weapon duty. Unfortunately, Leo said that Mikey is not in charge of the weapon station because he might waste all of them on little things like a post. Mikey just saw down and said that they should have turned right three blocks ago. The rest groaned. Cut to the Kraang's secret hideout. The guys found out that someone destroyed them first. suddenly, the wasp appeared and the turtles hid. Mikey suggested that he catch it using his kusarigama chain to pull the wasp. Leo decided that Mikey should distract the wasp while they stop it. Mikey complained why they never use his plan but Leo hesitated and Mikey had no other choice but to distract the wasp. The wasp was about to bite Mikey but the three attack the wasp, but Mikey goes with his plan and catces it with his kusarigama chain...which fails miserbly ending in Leo being stung by the wasp and losing it's stinger in Leo. Without it, the wasp then dies. Donnie pulls the stinger out of Leo, who then goes and finds the wasp egg. At first the boys think they should get rid of it, but Leo thinks it would be a good thing to use in finding out what the kraang are up to, thus the turtles take it back to the lair, much to Raph's liking. Leo stared at the egg like a hawk all day without even moving, not even letting Donnie go near it to examin the egg. The three younger brothers were worried and decided to do all they can to get Leo away from te egg. At First they try to lure him away with pizza, then, they watched an episode where Captain Ryan fell under the control of a villain and finally, they decided that Mikey should use Leo's valuable Space Heroes comic as toilet paper. But nothing worked. Raph then decided that he should destroy the egg tonight. At the next scene, we see Raph trying to get the egg. Unfortunately, Leo's eyes became black and white. Then, he attacked Raph and during the struggle the second oldest gets bitten by Leo. Raph is shocked by this but Leo gives him an erie smile. The next day, Donnie amd Mikey thought that Raph destroyed the egg. When they sneaked inside the lair, they realized that both Raph and Leo were watching the egg. All of a sudden, Leo and Raph attacked them causing Mikey and Donnie to locked the doors to the lab and garage. Donnie researched about a parasitic wasp. It turned out that a parasitic wasp sting people so they could watch over its egg. Mikey Asks if their older brothers would go back to normal once the egg hatches, but Donnie answers no as he showed him a picture of the caterpillar watching the parasitic egg. Then at the last picture, the wasp ate the caterpillar. Mikey panics and they decided to head to the lab to try and get a sample from the egg to make a cure. Unfortunately Leo and Raph break out and attack their younger brothers. In the End Mikey flips Raph into the water, and ties Leo up in his chain before he could hurt Donnie. Raph then gets away taking the egg with him. In the lab, the two youngest baracates the door, but Leo pretends to be normal to get free, but Donnie sees through this and uses his blood to make the cure.Unfortunately, Mikey notices a bite mark on Donnie's neck meaning Leo bit him during the struggle. Donnie panics as he tries to make the antidote and asked Mikey to finish the antidote for him. Before he could even finish the instructions, he was finally under the control. Donnie bites Mikey and Mikey goes unconscious. Later Raph comes out with the egg. He asked if Donnie bit Mikey, which Donnie reassures he did and continued to watch the egg with the others. They thought at first that Mikey was under the control. It turned out he was faking it to inject the antidote on their necks. Raph got mad and asked Donnie if he bit him. Donnie agreed but they missed out a point. When Mikey was bitten, he tried to get up but fell for nineteen times. He remembered what Donnie and succeeded in making the antidote. The guys go back to normal and were surprised that Mikey saved them. Eventually, Mikey said that a sign effect is drowsiness. So, they fainted. Bad timing as the egg hatched and three parasitic wasps came out. Mikey tried to wake his brothers but failed to do so, as the wasps get him away from his unconious brotehrs. But just as the newborns are about to kill the three eldest, Mikey shoos them away with his skateboard and he leads the parasitic wasps outside the lair. Mikey locked himself in the Shellraiser and tried to turn it on, but it didn't work. Then, his brothers fought the parasitic wasps. After a long fight the wasps eventually have them cornered and just when they thought they were doomed Mikey used a missile for the parasitic wasps to explode. soon, his brothers were slimed in goo. They stil couldn't believe that Mikey saved their lives again. Mikey asked Donnie to pass the pizza but Donnie didn't obey. Mikey still boasted about him saving his brothers. Unfortunately, it all ended when Leo got mad about Mikey using his comic for toilet paper. The episode ended with Mikey being attacked by Leo in comic style. Trivia *This is the third episode to focus on Mikey with the first one being New Friend, Old Enemy and It Came From The Depths. *This is the first episode where Leonardo, Donatello, and Raphael become enemies and threats. *This is the first episode where Leo was physically agressive towards Mikey (Second if you count the ending of Panic In The Sewers) *This is the first episode where Michelangelo needs to fight his brothers, but this time Mikey needs to use his mind to save his brohers.. *This is the second time that a villain controls someone's mind. The first time is I, Monster. *This is the first time Mikey will be fighting solo without his brothers, and against his brothers. *The "a" at the end of Parasitic could indicate a Female Mutant, making it the first (second if you count Spy-Roach female mutant of the series. **Though it may be true that the first parasitic wasp is a female since it layed an egg, resulting in three more parasitic wasps. *In the 2003 series, Mikey's greatest fear is fighting his brothers outside training session. In this episode, this will be really put to the test. *This is the first time the turtles get controlled. *Parasitica is an order of parasitoid wasps. *The mutant wasp is the first mutant that looks realistic. *April did not appear making it the seventh episode she didn't appear, though she was mentioned that she had training with Splinter. *This is the second episode Splinter did not appear, but he was mentioned that he was training April. *This was the order of who got stung first: Leo (strung by the parasitic wasp), Raph (bitten by Leo), Donnie (bitten by Leo) and Mikey (bitten by Donnie but quickly injected himself with the antidote). **Basically the order of who got bitten ranged from oldest to youngest; as in Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey **Raph was the only one of the three eldest to not bite anyone. *This epsiode proves that Mikey is smarter than what his brothers give credit for. *Of all the episodes, this was the hardest to wait due to the airdates being pushed back or it was getting close to the season finale. Quotes *Leo: (sarcastically) Thanks a lot, Mikey. *Mikey: Sorry, dude. *Donnie: Wait a minute. (inspects the sting. Removes the tube of sting from his shoulder.) *Leo: Ow! *Donnie: Are you okay? *Leo: Pretty sore but I-I think I'm (Leo twitches while Donnie inspects the tube of sting.) fine. *Leo (In a Demon like Voice) 'RESISTANCE IS FUTILE! SOON THE EGG WILL BURST, AND THE HATCHLING WILL FEED ON OUR SOULS!!!! '(Gets Slapped by Donnie) *Donnie: Here it is. The parasitic wasp infects animals with some brain virus which controls them to protect its eggs. *Mikey: You think this is the wasp that stung Leo? (hears Leo and Raph trying to open the door and panicks). *Donnie: The mutant version...that Leo bit Raph passed the virus to him. *Mikey: So, when the egg hatches, the guys would get back to normal? *Donnie: Not quite. (Shows a picture of a caterpillar watching the parasitic egg) Look what happens if its guarding the egg. (The wasp hatches in the picture, comes closer to the caterpillar and eats it.) *Mikey: It's eating him!...IT'S EATING HIM! (screams). What are we gonna do? *Donnie: Maybe we need to create some kind of antibody. But first, I need a sample of the virus from the egg. Videos Gallery Parasitica cover.jpg Screenshots of Parasitica.jpg Category:Episodes Category:The Show Category:Season 1